The Messiah Reborn
by RadKing
Summary: He had lost everything in his old world. Arriving in a new world, with no memory of his past, will he able to save this world or once again watch as it burn.


He could only watch, in horror, as one by one, his friends hit the ground, their eyes lifeless, and their face etched in shock, as they stared into the night sky.

He looked to up and saw the cause of his friends' death. The moon had opened up, revealing a red eye, and was heading toward Earth, its intent, to destroy all life on it. He had the power to stop the Fall, and was prepared to sacrifice his life, but he had been to slow, and everyone, but him, had paid the price with their lives.

'If I would have been faster, only one life would have been lost this night, but instead I was too late, and everyone paid the price.'

As he finished the thought, the moon smashed into the Earth, filling his vision with a bright light, and felt the sensation of being weightless.

Silver eyes snapped open, and its owner lurched up in their bed, as his brain tried to process his dream. It was the dream again. At first the dream would happen once a month, but recently he would dream the same thing every time he would go to sleep, and each time the dream would become clearer.

Clearing his mind, his eyes wandered around his dorm, until they landed on the drawings on his walls. Ever since he started having the dream, he would draw the faces he saw in his dreams. At first, he was unable to make out their face, and gender, but as the dream continued to become clearer, the face became more detailed , and he could tell their gender, and names.

Surprisingly, the faces he drew was all girls, and as he looked into each of their faces, they would invoke different emotion from him.

(Scene Break) ( From this point on, where this take place will become obvious)

His school was having a dance today, and took almost the entire space of the gym, but thankfully left a space where the guys, who wasn't interested in the dance, could play basket ball. He was one of the guys that saw no point in the dance.

As he was playing, he heard the doors of the gym open, and saw three strangers appear, with Grover, a classmate, showing them around . He watched as Grover pointed to someone in the bleachers. He followed their sights, and saw that they were pointing to people he didn't know.

Shrugging , he went back to the game, it wasn't his business, and he had no right to interfere. However as he played, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the stranger uncap a pen and unbelievable it turned into a bronze sword.

'Not my business. Not my business. Not my busines.'

He tried to stick to that thought, but not even a moment later, he found himself following the stranger.

As he arrived at the opening, he saw a 12 year-old girl wave her hand, and saw that the copter had tuned into a flock of ravens.

Fearful of what could happen to him, he tried to stay silent, and carefully get back to the school, but apparently, he wasn't silent enough as the dog, or were those wolves, suddenly raced to his position.

He tried to run back to the school, but as he ran, he heard something whizzing, and on instinct, were did those come from, he dropped to the ground.

After a moment, he heard a thud, as the arrow hit the tree.

He looked back, and saw more, seven to precise, heading toward him. Without his consent, his hand gripped the air, and crushed in his palm.

At first nothing happened, but as they neared him, seven identical arrows, it seemed that they were made out of moonlight, intercepted the seven arrows. He was shocked at what happened, but that wasn't the only one that happened, as figure slowly formed in front of him.

_**Thou art I, I art Thou**_

_**From the Sea of Soul, I cometh**_

_**Daughter of the god Zeus, and Titan Leto**_

_**Sister of Phoebus Apollo**_

_**I am Artemis, The Goddesses of the Hunt**_

_**I have come to greet my master**_

He could only stare in shock as the figure forming, in front of him, protecting him from the Hunters. He looked at the group and saw they had the same expression.

"Impossible-"

He would have heard more if not had he fainted from shock, and the strain on his mind.


End file.
